


История о возвращении в детство, которого на самом деле не было

by rmsmwia, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за воздействия инопланетной пыльцы Споку кажется, что его капитан стал пятилетним ребёнком, так что он ведёт себя согласно ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о возвращении в детство, которого на самом деле не было

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The De-Aged Story That Wasn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172924) by lalazee. 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Star Trek 2016

В любом другом случае Джим посчитал бы возможность сидеть у Спока на коленях даром небес. Но, к сожалению, была в этой бочке мёда и ложка дёгтя… да целое ведро дёгтя, если честно.

Джим вздохнул и поёрзал на тёплых коленях вулканца; сильные руки тут же обняли его за талию и усадили поудобнее. Он фыркнул и уставился на мерцающие на основном экране звёзды.

Чехов, не сумевший сдержать смешок, получил в ответ убийственный взгляд из-под бровей.

Вскоре Спок выпрямился в капитанском кресле.

— Время посещения мостика истекло, Джим. — Даже тон, которым он говорил, был гораздо мягче, чем обычно.

А всё потому, что обычно Спок не страдал галлюцинациями, в которых видел своего капитана _пятилетним._ Чёрт, он даже никогда не обращался к Джиму по имени, а не по званию. Но сейчас, вдохнув целое облако непонятной цветочной пыльцы, вулканец остался в здравом уме и трезвой памяти — если закрыть глаза на тот факт, что ему казалось, будто Джиму было _пять лет._ Пять, чёрт возьми!

Именно это и лишило возможность сидеть у Спока на коленях всей прелести. Люди вокруг переглядывались и пытались всеми силами сдержать смех, но получалось не у каждого: энсин Кайл, например, минут пятнадцать назад взорвался приступом неконтролируемого хихиканья. Спок смерил его своим фирменным взглядом, обещавшим скорейшую мучительную смерть, и на мостике воцарилась тишина.

Вулканец, наверное, решил, что Кайла позабавила абсурдность ситуации, тогда как в реальности тот смеялся именно над _Джимом._ И точка. 

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, Джим? — прошептал ему на ухо Спок.

Тот повернулся к нему с выражением вселенского горя в глазах и обнаружил, что их лица разделяло крайне небольшое и от этого очень неловкое расстояние. Но и оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, как близко была его задница к _члену Спока._

— Всё в порядке. Я так понимаю, мне пора идти?

— Именно. Детям вообще не разрешено появляться на мостике, но раз ты находишься под опекой действующего капитана, я могу сделать небольшую уступку.

— О, какое счастье.

Когда донельзя хмурый Боунз наконец появился на мостике, Джим чуть не вскрикнул от радости.

— Господи, Спок, да прекрати ты с ним нянчиться!

Вулканец едва заметно напрягся и аккуратно помог Джиму слезть с колен. 

— Я не «нянчусь», а всего лишь выполняю свои обязанности по уходу за ребёнком.

Стоя между ними, Джим неловко переводил взгляд с одного на другого и внезапно почувствовал себя как ребёнок, чьи родители развелись. И сейчас хотели выстрелить друг другу в лицо из фазеров.

Боунз закатил глаза.

— У нас бы не было никаких обязанностей, если бы ты наконец понял, что Джим — не _малыш._

Весь мостик разом затаил дыхание.

Спок моргнул.

— Простите, доктор, что вы имеете в виду?

Все присутствующие беззвучно застонали и откинулись на сиденьях. Сколько ещё этот цирк будет продолжаться?

Маккой лишь покачал головой.

— Пошли, Джим.

Тот только что не бегом направился к Боунзу, но вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что дулся и ныл почти всю смену, и поэтому обернулся и махнул рукой на прощание своему старшему помощнику.

— Спасибо, мистер Спок.

Уши вулканца приобрели едва заметный зеленоватый оттенок.

— Я зайду к тебе в 17:00.

— Хорошо.

Джим в сотый раз удивился, почему Спок так добр к его младшей версии. Пожав плечами, он последовал за Боунзом.

***

— Пора ложиться спать, Джим.

— Что? Но сейчас только…

Нет, спорить было бесполезно — уж поверьте, он _пытался,_ — и сон у него теперь начинался ровно в 20:00 каждый день. Джим был уверен, что за последнюю неделю провёл в кровати больше времени, чем медведь в зимней спячке, и не мог даже сбежать после ухода Спока, потому что их комнаты соединялись общей ванной и вулканец настаивал, чтобы дверь всегда оставалась открытой. 

— Можно, я не буду ложиться ещё чуть-чуть? — взмолился Джим, надеясь, что образ карапуза с огромными голубыми глазами разжалобит его старшего помощника.

Несколько мгновений Спок действительно обдумывал эту идею, но потом покачал головой:

— Тебе нужен отдых, Джим. Давай переоденемся в пижаму.

— Уф… — выдохнул тот и сделал шаг назад. Эта часть дня была одной из самых неловких: Спок считал, что должен помогать своему воображаемому пятилетнему подопечному одеваться и раздеваться. Тёплые руки вулканца, избавляющие его от одежды, сводили с ума, и сохранять спокойствие оказывалось совершенно невозможно. — Я сам оденусь.

Спок оглядел Джима, упрямо поднявшего подбородок, и кивнул.

— Если тебе нужна будет помощь, сообщи мне.

Тот выдохнул с облегчением:

— Ага, конечно.

***

— Джеймс Кирк, немедленно слезь с дерева, — безапелляционно потребовал Спок.

— Не-а, — отозвался Джим и беспечно ухмыльнулся.

Они спустились на планету Дзидри, чтобы оценить её пригодность к колонизации. И, чёрт возьми, в этот раз им действительно повезло.

Сначала, правда, Джим даже расстроился, так как Спок запретил ему спускаться на планету, пока не будет на сто процентов уверен, что она не представляет опасности для детей, но потом всё-таки разрешил. Боунз всё ещё беспокоился об уровне пыльцового токсина в крови у вулканца, но, судя по последнему анализу, уровень галлюциногена снизился на семнадцать процентов. 

Вскоре и побочные эффекты должны были пропасть.

С этой мыслью и тревожной тяжестью в груди Джим всё же решил попробовать испытать все прелести детства: по правде говоря, таких возможностей у него за всю жизнь было немного.

Так что своё второе детство он начал, вскарабкавшись на самое большое и кривое дерево, которое ему удалось найти.

Джим удобно устроился на толстой ветке, свесив ноги, и с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на Спока, стоявшего, уперев руки в бока, далеко внизу.

— Это развлечение небезопасно, — строго заявил вулканец, слегка прищурив глаза. — Услышь голос логики и спустись на землю, как я говорю.

— Заставь меня, — пропел Джим, раскачиваясь и болтая ногами. Вдалеке он заметил Боунза с парой других исследователей. Доктор покачал головой, оглядывая развернувшуюся сцену, и Джим в ответ махнул ему рукой.

Вдруг листва вокруг зашелестела и дерево скрипнуло где-то внизу. Он немедленно перевёл туда взгляд и увидел, как Спок методично поднимается к нему, оставляя позади ветку за веткой. Джим не смог сдержать улыбки при виде сосредоточенного выражения на вулканском лице.

— Решили присоединиться ко мне, коммандер?

— Именно.

Даже не сбив дыхания, Спок уселся совсем рядом с ним на ветке. Джим удивлённо поднял на него глаза, потому что вулканец так и не попытался заставить его спуститься. Вместо этого он обхватил его рукой за талию, чтобы не дать упасть назад, и все те слова, которые Джим уже приготовился сказать, внезапно испарились.

Этот жест был объясним с логической точки зрения и всё же наполнил грудь Джима каким-то непонятным теплом. Спок всегда был внимателен к его безопасности, пусть даже и в спорных ситуациях, но это… это была просто доброта к ребёнку, которому захотелось залезть на дерево. Ни один его воспитатель никогда раньше не поощрял его тягу к приключениям. Да ничего не поощряли, в общем-то.

Ответ на вопрос, _почему_ Спок с ним так терпелив, до сих пор оставался для Джима загадкой: обычно вулканец не позволял себе отходить от правил. 

В любом случае, Джим решил насладиться этим в полной мере и до самого конца. Он поплотнее прижался к Споку, и тот обнял его сильней.

— Тебе здесь нравится, Джим?

Раньше его старший помощник никогда не задавал ему этот вопрос. Похоже, галлюциноген повлиял на него сильней, чем им казалось.

— Ага. А с тобой ещё лучше.

Спок молча кивнул.

— Вероятно, если бы на моей планете были деревья, я бы часто на них забирался. В детстве мне доставляли удовольствие высокие места и физические упражнения.

« _Ух ты._ А чудеса сегодня не прекращаются».

Джим улыбнулся сам себе и перевёл глаза на золотистое море травы внизу, изредка колыхаемое тёплым ветерком. 

— Не очень-то логичное занятие.

Спок бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Да, так и есть, — просто ответил он.

В животе у Джима зашевелилось странное чувство. Вулканец никогда раньше не был с ним так откровенен — да и сейчас вряд ли собирался, находясь под обманчивым впечатлением, что разговаривает с маленьким ребёнком. В любом случае, это была новая ступень в их отношениях, и Джим нечасто был в _такой_ … позиции. В позиции человека, которому доверяют что-то личное.

Он нахмурился, встретившись глазами со Споком.

— Не то чтобы я был против, но… разве у тебя нет дел? Пиликать на растения этой чёрной штуковиной, как её там?

Спок выгнул бровь.

— Это называется трикодер. И да, у меня есть некоторые обязанности. Одна из них — следить за тобой.

— А-а. Как долго мы можем тут быть? — поинтересовался Джим, отдирая с ветки кусочек коры.

— Столько, сколько захочешь.

Долгое время они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, в тишине. Солнца уже начали затухать, опустившись почти к самому горизонту, и Джим прошептал внезапно пересохшими губами:

— Спок?

— Да?

— Так хорошо с тобой тут сидеть.

Пальцы вулканца слегка сжали его руку.

— Мне тоже нравится твоя компания, Джим.

«В качестве ребёнка», — угрюмо добавил тот про себя.

***

За все десять месяцев, что Джим командовал Энтерпрайз, ему всего два раза удалось посидеть на обзорной палубе и просто поглазеть на звёзды. Так что когда он понял, что стал обладателем огромного количества времени и может делать всё, что захочет, — но не то, что потребует, нет-нет, потому что иначе он уже давно снова был бы капитаном, — Джим сразу знал, куда идти.

Спок с этим вообще не спорил. Он относился с пониманием к каждому новому желанию своего подопечного, неважно, насколько сиюминутным или дурацким оно было. Джим был точно уверен, что вулканец откажется покатать его на спине, — это же просто шутка! Но Спок в ту же минуту опустился на колени и только лишь попросил, чтобы Джим «был осторожен и держался покрепче». 

« _Серьёзно…_ что за чёрт?»

Джим, конечно, не жаловался. За каждый проведённый со Споком вечер он узнавал прежде загадочного вулканца всё лучше и лучше.

А самым странным было то, что Джим на самом деле добавлял эти воспоминания к своему давно прошедшему детству.

Оно не было самым лучшим на свете. Никто не ходил смотреть с ним на звёзды, кроме Сэма, да и тот сбежал. Джим лазал по деревьям в одиночестве и выдумывал сотни игр, в которые можно было играть одному, очень быстро научившись развлекаться без участия кого-либо ещё. В этом, возможно, и скрывалась причина, почему взрослый Джим умел находить радость и забаву даже в самых простых вещах.

Но суть была в том, что он очень ценил эти моменты, проведённые со Споком. Конечно, часть его оказалась очень недовольна сложившейся ситуацией и желала, чтобы оставшиеся двадцать два процента токсина вывелись у Спока из организма прямо сейчас, но вместе с тем Джим чувствовал себя странно счастливым: он ведь смотрел на звёзды вместе с другом.

— А когда я был капитаном, мы так же дружили? — спросил Джим, уже зная ответ.

Спок рядом с ним будто окаменел.

— Нет.

— А почему? — И он действительно хотел это узнать.

— У нас было множество обязанностей, — спустя некоторое время ответил вулканец. — На корабле всегда много дел, и твоя взрослая версия — он… очень занятой человек. На личное общение остаётся совсем мало времени.

— Звучит печально. Уверен, что взрослый я был бы рад проводить с тобой побольше времени, если бы ты ему позволил.

— Я так не думаю.

Джим склонил голову набок.

— Почему?

— В прошлом я повёл себя непростительно по отношению к капитану, — тихо признался Спок недрогнувшим голосом. — Не думаю, что хоть один логичный человек захочет быть моим другом после того, что я сделал.

Внутри Джима вспыхнула злость, заставляя кровь прилить к щекам. Он бросил косой взгляд на профиль своего старшего помощника, краем глаза замечая, как мимо них пронеслось несколько звёзд. 

— И капитан кажется тебе _логичным_ человеком? 

После этих слов Спок повернулся и встретился с ним глазами. В его взгляде на секунду мелькнуло что-то яркое, но неопределимое, а губы дрогнули.

— Нечасто.

— Так что, — резко продолжил Джим, — давай станем друзьями и будем вместе везде. И не только сейчас, а навсегда.

— Я… — Взгляд вулканца перешёл куда-то вдаль. — Я хотел бы, чтобы всё было так просто.

— Всё и есть _просто._ Смотри! — Джим выставил руку ладонью вверх и плюнул на неё, а потом протянул весьма шокированному Споку. — Плюй и пожмём руки. Друзья? 

Вулканец посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми карими глазами, перевёл взгляд на его ладонь, а потом обратно на лицо, и сглотнул. Джим ждал, смотря на него с уверенностью и нетерпением. 

И он это сделал. Спок действительно _плюнул_ себе на ладонь и пожал ему руку. 

— Друзья, — пробормотал он едва слышно. 

Джим улыбнулся так широко, что даже испугался, как бы у него челюсть не заклинило.

— Да. Друзья.

***

Но потом быть ребёнком ему _очень сильно_ надоело.

***

— Нет, Джим. Это головидео не предназначено для детей. Не желаешь ли вместо него посмотреть документальный фильм о выращивании мышей-фруктоедов?

***

— Нет, Джим. Я не буду сокращать время, отведённое на сон. В твоём возрасте необходим продолжительный отдых.

***

— Доедай овощи на тарелке, Джим. Да, все.

***

— Доктор Маккой, как вы смеете давать алкоголь пятилетнему? Адмиралтейство будет уведомлено об этом вопиющем проявлении непристойности и полного пренебрежения здоровьем ребёнка. Я потрясён вашим поступком. Джим, идём со мной.

***

— Вулканцы не рисуют пальцами, Джим.

— Ну, раз ты у нас вулканец лишь наполовину, это не должно тебя волновать.

— Для землянина пяти лет от роду ты очень логичен.

Джим устало выдохнул и пробурчал себе под нос:

— Это потому что мне не пять, чтоб тебя!

Согласно расчётам Боунза, Спок должен был вернуться в нормальное состояние со дня на день. Члены команды, конечно, пытались держать свои комментарии при себе, но Джиму с каждым днём всё больше надоедало ждать: он хотел снова быть капитаном, чёрт возьми.

Он уж было поверил, что его надежды оправдались, когда Спок бросил на него оценивающий взгляд. На мгновение что-то в глубине карих глаз блеснуло… и ничего.

Джим вздохнул про себя и повернулся к маленьким баночкам с краской, расставленным перед ними на столе. Он знал, что их время на исходе, и поэтому отчаянно подталкивал своего старшего помощника к таким вещам, которые в обычном состоянии тот и не подумал бы попробовать. И, судя по тому, что Спок терпеливо соглашался на все его прихоти, капитан был необоримо очарователен в своей детской ипостаси.

— Нарисуй картинку мне, а я нарисую тебе, — распорядился Джим и окунул палец в одну из баночек — в фиолетовую.

Вулканец ничего не ответил, рассматривая чистые листы бумаги перед собой, как будто они представляли для него самое трудное в жизни испытание.

Уничтожить Неро? Да без проблем! Нарисовать что-нибудь? Хуже не придумаешь.

Джим растянул губы в ободряющей улыбке и пнул Спока под столом.

— Ну пожалуйста, для меня? Мне хочется иметь что-нибудь, сделанное твоими руками, пока… — «Пока это всё не закончилось и мы не вернулись к нашим прежним отношениям». — Ну хоть что-нибудь, — невпопад договорил он.

Взгляд тёмных глаз снова пробежался по чистым листам, и выражение на лице Спока смягчилось.

— Как пожелаешь, Джим.

Тот улыбнулся этой маленькой победе и вернулся к рисованию, радостно подмечая краем глаза, как вулканец осторожно макает палец в оранжевую краску.

Надо сказать, что Джим никаким образом не был близок к искусству. Сейчас ему больше хотелось проверить, как далеко они со Споком смогут зайти, чем создать что-нибудь стоящее. Его картинка сплошь состояла из неровных мазков, отпечатков пальцев и фигур с совершенно нереалистичными пропорциями — но, чёрт возьми, это было так весело! В конце концов его руки оказались почти полностью покрыты красками всех цветов, которые только имелись на столе. 

Иногда он бросал взгляд в сторону в сторону и с теплотой в груди смотрел на иссиня-чёрную макушку Спока, склонившегося над рисунком рядом с ним. Каждый мазок, который вулканец клал на лист, нёс определённый смысл, как, впрочем, и все его действия. Джим улыбнулся, не в силах оторвать глаз…

…И, прежде чем смог себя остановить, протянул руку и запустил покрытые краской пальцы Споку в волосы.

Тот немедленно вскинулся и инстинктивно попытался прикрыться, но не дал себе коснуться испачканной головы. Джим сдавленно хихикнул, наблюдая, как полосы голубого, жёлтого, розового и фиолетового стекают по когда-то аккуратной вулканской чёлке.

— Эм… — выдавил из себя он, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос. — Так получилось.

Джим ожидал, что сейчас Спок либо начнёт читать ему лекцию, либо уйдёт в ванную отмываться, но то, что покрытая свежей жёлтой краской ладонь мазнула ему по щеке до подбородка, стало для него полнейшим сюрпризом.

Вулканец смотрел на него со своим обычным спокойным выражением лица, но в глазах у него блестели совершенно непривычные смешинки. 

— Прости, Джим. Если следовать твоему определению, это тоже была случайность. 

— Ах ты… — Джим захлебнулся смехом и неуклюже вскочил со своего стула.

Обогнув стол, он подхватил по дороге зелёную краску и кинул ею в Спока — тот успел уклониться, но баночка врезалась ему в плечо и выплеснула зелёный на щёку и заострённое ухо.

Не успел Джим издать победный клич, как у него на голове оказалась другая баночка, и по волосам и шее потекла фиолетовая краска.

Он взвизгнул от смеха, когда холодные густые капли покатились по спине, и быстро стащил с себя майку, накинув её Споку на лицо. Джим потёр затылок, и вся ладонь стала фиолетовой и липкой. Он встретился глазами со своим старшим помощником и, хищно прищурившись, двинулся к нему с выставленной вперёд рукой.

— О, мистер Спок, я не тот человек, с которым стоит начинать войну. Разве ты ещё не понял, что я никогда не проигрываю?

Спок вздёрнул бровь, покрытую зелёной краской.

— Если вдаваться в подробности, то войну начал ты. А ещё я планирую победить. 

Улыбка Джима стала ещё шире, и он молча подходил всё ближе и ближе. Дыхание у него перехватило и сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, когда он вдруг рванул к Споку изо всех сил и поймал того врасплох.

С радостным кличем Джим схватил вулканца за затылок измазанной краской ладонью. Когда Спок попытался отдёрнуться, он просто обнял его за шею обеими руками, откинув при этом голову назад и хохоча во весь голос. На секунду Джим почувствовал себя на седьмом небе.

А потом влажные от краски пальцы Спока опустились на его бёдра; их глаза встретились, блестя смехом и счастьем… и всё вокруг застыло.

Кроме Спока. Его глаза на секунду распахнулись, и так же стремительно, как несколько минут назад он хватал Джима испачканными краской руками, вулканец вылетел из каюты. Его реакция была настолько резкой и неожиданной, что Джим невольно сделал шаг назад и положил руку на грудь, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Несколько долгих мгновений он просто глазел на дверь, через которую исчез вулканец, не моргая и тяжело и отрывисто дыша. Потом Джим осмотрел себя: длинные и перепутанные мазки зелёного, фиолетового и жёлтого покрывали почти всё его тело, как отметки Спока.

Джим осторожно положил пальцы поверх этих мазков, легко прослеживая кончиками пальцев линии, оставленные его старшим помощником.

 _Чёрт._

Медленно, чувствуя, как будто он стал намного старше своих лет, он подошёл к столу, на котором они рисовали, и поднял со стороны Спока большой раскрашенный лист бумаги.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Джим произнёс:

— Компьютер… Маккой, медотсек.

Несколько мгновений спустя в передатчике раздался ворчливый голос Боунза:

— Что случилось, Джим? …Джим? Ты тут?

Джим смотрел на широкие уверенные мазки ярко-оранжевого и пыльно-золотого, образующие вместе шар, когда-то бывший Вулканом. Звёзды, пусть и неестественно фиолетового цвета, рассыпались по всему листу маленькими точками, наверное, точно на своих местах. Самая большая из них — и самая яркая — находилась там, где была Земля.

— Мать твою, Джим, ты тут или нет?

Джим кивнул, хоть и знал, что никто этого не увидит, и сказал тихо:

— Боунз?

— _Что?_

— Думаю, Спок всё вспомнил. Тебе, наверное, надо его проверить.

Ответа Джим уже не слышал.

Спок нарисовал ему Вулкан и даже Землю. Он нарисовал Джиму свой дом.

***

— Он меня избегает, — жалобно сообщил Джим, плюхаясь на стул напротив Ухуры в офицерской столовой.

Она оторвалась от своего супа и посмотрела на него, подняв бровь.

— Конечно, избегает, он же чуть инфаркт не схватил.

— И я не понимаю, почему, — продолжил Джим, засовывая в рот целую печёную картошину в один присест. — Это же была не его вина.

Ухура поджала губы и отвела глаза, задумавшись, а потом начала объяснять, аккуратно выбирая слова:

— Вулканцы — очень гордая раса, Кирк. А то, что произошло, — это как кота в ванну окунуть. Они после этого ходят преисполненные вселенского возмущения и предпочитают не удостаивать тебя своим обществом какое-то время.

В груди у Джима кольнуло, но он мужественно не обратил на это внимания.

— Да, вот только он не _кот_ , а мой старший помощник, и поэтому должен общаться со мной, дай-ка посчитать, каждый день.

Ухура лишь склонила голову, окинув лицо Джима грустным взглядом тёмных глаз.

— Дай ему немного времени, Кирк.

После этого они продолжили обед в тишине, пока, наконец, Джим не пробурчал:

— И сколько времени, ты говоришь, ему нужно?

Ухура подняла на него взгляд, но на её лице не было заметно раздражения, скорее, сочувствие.

— Ещё не всё.

— Ну ладно… а сейчас?

— Да чтоб тебя! Иди поговори с ним и оставь меня в покое, — воскликнула она, закатив глаза.

— Спасибо за совет! — радостно ответил ей Джим и вскочил из-за стола. Теперь у него было дело.

***

— Ты забыл мой рисунок.

Джим стоял перед входом в каюту Спока, смотря прямо в глубокие тёмные глаза. По лицу вулканца нельзя было прочитать ни единой эмоции.

— Благодарю. — Он забрал из рук Джима лист бумаги, даже не посмотрев вниз — его взгляд тоже был прикован к лицу напротив.

— Ну, а оценить не хочешь? — предложил Джим, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

Спок моргнул и опустил взгляд. Джим решил во что бы то ни стало не переминаться с ноги на ногу. Он оглядел коридор на случай, если кто-нибудь выйдет из-за угла, но всё было тихо.

В течение несколько секунд, которые казались ему вечностью, Джим боялся, что вулканец вернёт рисунок: это бы зарубило на корню единственный шанс на возобновление дружеских отношений. Если так, то ни на что большее рассчитывать и не придётся. А вот что такое это «большее», Джим старался не думать.

Его язык вдруг стал таким неповоротливым и коленки начали подгибаться, но он не мог прекратить с надеждой вглядываться в лицо Спока, ожидая реакции.

Но дождался только этого:

— А что это за выпуклости?

Джим нахмурился.

— Какие выпуклости?

Вулканец указал на рисунок, всё ещё не поднимая глаз. Джим наклонился вперёд, пытаясь разобрать картинку вверх ногами. На ней были изображены они оба, выполненные из палочек и кружочков. На немного кривоватом лице Джима красовалась широкая улыбка, а над хмурым Споком висело большое облако. В углу же расположилась маленькая, поспешно нарисованная, но всё равно узнаваемая Энтерпрайз. Их дом.

— Это мои бицепсы, очевидно же.

— Ваши… бицепсы.

— Ага. Это я ещё поскромничал: в жизни они у меня куда больше.

— А почему я в фиолетовом? — В голосе Спока всё ещё не звучало ни намёка на эмоции.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Мне показалось, что тебе не хватает цвета в жизни.

— Синий — тоже цвет.

— И он смотрится на тебе очень хорошо. Но фиолетовый? Ещё лучше.

Спок поднял на него взгляд. В его обычно выразительных глазах сейчас было только спокойствие, и это пугало Джима. Он редко волновался о чём-либо даже перед дулом ромуланского фазера, но стоять перед Споком с дурацкой картинкой, которую он нарисовал вулканцу, и ждать _чего-то_ — вот это было по-настоящему страшно. 

— Спок, — тихо позвал он, когда тишина стала совсем невыносимой.

— Зачем вы пришли, капитан? — ровно спросил вулканец.

— Я, ну… — Джим нахмурился. — Может, поговорим в каюте?

Спок на мгновение замялся, но потом кивнул и шагнул назад, открывая проход. Как только Джим переступил порог, на него пахнуло жаром — температура в каюте была выше, чем на всём остальном корабле. Он пробежался рукой по непослушным волосам и уставился на кровать Спока, не решаясь смотреть на её хозяина.

— Я не собираюсь ни за что извиняться, хорошо? Ни ты, ни я не виноваты в случившемся. Я подыграл тебе, потому что у меня не было выбора… и да, — Джим нервно оглядел комнату и наконец встретился глазами со Споком, — я воспользовался твоей… привязанностью, или как это ещё назвать, ко мне как к ребёнку. И это было круто. Мне нравилось с тобой дружить. Нравилось, как ты вёл себя со мной, думая, что это не я. И я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

— Значит, именно так вы это восприняли? — поинтересовался Спок, слегка наклонив голову.

— А как ещё это можно было воспринять? — раздражённо воскликнул Джим, перебарывая непонятно откуда взявшуюся горечь.

— Я никогда не считал вашу младшую версию другим человеком, Джим. Я полностью осознавал, что те воспоминания, которые вы, будучи ребёнком, пережили со мной, могут сохраниться в вашей памяти, когда вы снова повзрослеете.

Джим удивлённо моргнул.

— О. Но тогда… почему?

На мгновение меж бровей Спока пролегла морщинка и тут же пропала.

— Что именно вам непонятно?

— Почему ты был так добр ко мне? Ты позволил мне на шею тебе сесть, и не только в переносном смысле.

Спок не торопился отвечать: он отвернулся и подошёл к столу, аккуратно положив на него рисунок. Пальцы вулканца на одно мгновение зацепились за кончик листа, как будто он не желал его отпускать. 

— Я хотел, чтобы от вашего второго детства у вас сохранились только хорошие воспоминания. Дать вам шанс насладиться этим опытом было логично.

Джим недоверчиво прищурил глаза.

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил он, чувствуя внезапную дрожь в коленях, — но _почему_? Ты мог бы сдать меня Боунзу или любой другой няньке, но вместо этого ты… 

Взгляд Спока оставался всё таким же пустым, так что Джим не стал продолжать и пожал плечами, внутренне съёживаясь от волнения. В их ситуации продолжение разговора виделось ему не лучшим решением: то, что он пережил со Споком, не было и близко похоже на его настоящее детство, о котором он предпочитал не говорить и не вспоминать. Но уйти и всё забыть Джим тоже не мог, потому что за эти три недели он и вправду почувствовал, что Спок может на самом деле относиться к нему хорошо.

И до этого момента Джим не осознавал, насколько много это значило.

— Слушай, — сказал Джим, сам не замечая, что начал ходить туда-сюда по комнате, — ты всё делаешь по расписанию. Я не упрекаю тебя в этом, просто констатирую факт. И ты никогда ничего не делаешь без цели, и всё же ты позволил мне быть на мостике, хоть это и противоречило Уставу. Ты откладывал свою работу, чтобы провести со мной время, покатать на спине, порисовать красками… чего ты _на самом деле_ хотел этим добиться? Я, чёрт возьми, даже представить не могу, и это жутко бесит…

— Капитан.

Джим остановился, так и не договорив.

— Что?

Вулканец обернулся к нему.

— Вам правда так сложно представить, что я надеялся дать вам возможность насладиться счастливым детством, которого у вас никогда не было?

— Ты… как… — От неожиданности Джим даже начал заикаться. — Откуда ты узнал?

— Я читал ваше личное дело, капитан, — пояснил Спок таким тоном, будто это было очевидно. — Возможно, мои выводы неверны, но я думал, что вы…

Джим поднял руку в безмолвной просьбе замолчать. Однако воцарившаяся тишина оглушала похуже любого шума, а в горле с каждой секундой разрастался ком, мешая дышать.

— Ты хотел сделать меня _счастливым_? 

— Да.

— Потому что у меня было поганое детство. Ты хотел создать лучшие воспоминания и ещё чёрт знает что. — Джим не был уверен, что именно замыслил Спок и как далеко простирались его планы.

Вулканец моргнул.

— Это вас удивляет?

— _Да…_ или нет, я не знаю. Просто… — Джим нахмурился и нерешительно шагнул ближе к Споку. — Ты пытался искупить свою вину за то, что случилось… тогда, да? Ну, в какой-то мере.

Губы вулканца приоткрылись, и он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем кивнул:

— Можно и так сказать.

Джим фыркнул и хлопнул Спока по плечу таким привычным жестом. 

— Глупый ты, Спок. Неужели ты думал, что я затаю обиду и позволю ей глодать меня день ото дня? Что сделано, то сделано, так что сейчас тут только ты и я. И мы друзья, помнишь? Мы поклялись на плевке.

Напряжённое тело Спока заметно расслабилось, а уголок губ дёрнулся вверх.

— Было бы сложно забыть такое событие.

— Вот и хорошо. А теперь… — Джим подошёл к столу и уставился на свой рисунок. Когда он обернулся, то увидел, как Спок терпеливо за ним наблюдает, не говоря ни слова.

Джим прочистил горло и опустил глаза, прислонившись к краю стола для опоры. 

— Насчёт того дня… Когда именно твоё восприятие пришло в норму?

На лицо вулканца будто опустилась тень, и он покачал головой.

— Я не могу назвать точного времени, но я думаю, что начал воспринимать вас по-другому, как только мы… приступили к рисованию, — наконец договорил Спок после паузы, и кончики его ушей позеленели. — По ощущениям вы были таким же, как сейчас. Но я помню, что видел вас ребёнком до того момента, как вы… обняли меня.

Пальцы вулканца дрогнули, как будто он хотел протянуть руки, но удержал себя от этого.

— Простите меня, капитан. Воспоминания достаточно неясные.

— Это ничего, — поспешил заверить его Джим, отталкиваясь от стола и делая несмелый шаг к Споку. — Я просто хотел бы знать… 

— Договаривайте, капитан.

— _Джим,_ прошу тебя.

В тёмных глазах Спока блеснуло что-то нечитаемое.

— Джим.

И тот выпалил:

— Ну, просто я хотел бы знать, правда ли дело в том, что я снова стал, ну, _обычным_ собой, который тебе не нравится. Именно поэтому ты убежал, да? 

При виде замешательства на лице вулканца Джим наскоро растянул губы в улыбке и как можно быстрее прошагал мимо Спока, направляясь к выходу из каюты. Выставлять свою душу напоказ, мягко говоря, не входило в список его любимых занятий.

— Ладно, просто забудь, что я вообще спрашивал. Увидимся на…

— _Джим._

Джим резко остановился и обернулся, нахмурившись от неожиданности.

— Чего?

Спок стоял лишь в паре метров от него с поджатыми губами и этой своей морщинкой меж бровей, которая выдавала его истинное смятение… но договаривать он не спешил.

Джим сделал ещё шаг к выходу.

«Это тебе не сопливая мелодрама», — напомнил он себе. — «Люди не всегда точно знают, что нужно говорить, — или, правильней будет сказать, _никогда_ не знают. Если оставить отношения… ну, в покое, то, возможно, из них вообще ничего не выйдет».

И вот тогда Джим вспомнил, что он никогда и ничего не оставлял в покое. Сигануть вниз с обрыва на полной скорости — вот его обычный стиль. Так что…

— У меня есть вопрос, — начал он, обернувшись и ещё раз направившись к Споку.

Тело вулканца вмиг напряглось, а голос потерял нотки любых эмоций:

— Я готов выслушать.

Губы Джима невольно дрогнули в улыбке.

— Готов? Ну, хорошо. — Он остановился всего в десятке сантиметров от Спока, уже чувствуя знакомое тепло, исходящее от тела его старшего помощника.

Джим медленно облизнул губы. Бросив взгляд на грудь вулканца, он подцепил пальцами невидимую пылинку и стряхнул её.

— Насчёт нашей красочной битвы…

Спок, в голосе которого вдруг проступила хрипотца, незаметно придвинулся ближе к нему.

— Да?

Их взгляды встретились и замерли друг на друге; глаза Спока были полуприкрыты, но зрачки расширены так, что заслоняли собой всю радужку.

Джим рвано вздохнул и стряхнул с себя оцепенение.

— Да, это прозвучит отвратительно и совсем неромантично, да и испортит момент, но… я вообще никогда не хотел больше мыться после того, как на мне оказались все те липкие разноцветные отпечатки твоих рук.

Спок быстро заморгал, и в ответ на это Джим легко рассмеялся, пожимая плечами.

— Это не значит всего и сразу, да, но ведь это говорит хоть о чём-то, согласен?

 _Это значит так много, Спок. Неужели ты не видишь? Чёрт._

Вулканец едва заметно качнул головой.

— Джим, я…

— _Спок,_ — наконец не выдержал Джим. Сцены признаний из диснеевских мультиков и прочая лабуда никогда не были его коньком.

Решительно сжав зубы, он обнял Спока за шею, как и несколько дней назад. Смотря вулканцу прямо в глаза, он ласково погладил его по затылку. 

— Выбирай, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я трогал тебя так же, как я хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня. Примешь ли ты меня таким — нелогичным, запутавшимся, беспокойным и очень, очень возбуж…

Тёплые и влажные губы Спока, вдруг прижавшиеся к его губам, были самым лучшим ответом. Джим прильнул к стройному телу вулканца, отдаваясь поцелую с тем же энтузиазмом, с которым подходил к любому занятию. Длинные пальцы впились в его бёдра, и он постарался пропустить мимо ушей свой же жалкий писк, наслаждаясь бархатистостью языка Спока.

Джим потерял счёт времени, которое они потратили, изучая и помечая друг друга поцелуями, укусами и касаниями, но, когда вулканец наконец неохотно отодвинулся от него, сил у Джима хватило только на то, чтобы любоваться им, тяжело дыша и чувствуя прилившую к щекам кровь.

Смотря на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, Спок сказал хриплым голосом:

— Конечно, я приму тебя, Джим. Мы же поклялись на плевке.

— Мы… — Джим неверяще оглядел его спокойное лицо и не смог сдержать широченной улыбки. — Да уж. Так и было. Так что теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься.

Потеревшись кончиком носа об его нос, вулканец прошептал:

— Сейчас и навсегда.


End file.
